


black garden

by kraualbell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraualbell/pseuds/kraualbell
Summary: 背后注意





	black garden

“对，就是这，乖孩子。”V发出几声黏腻的呻吟，他把那头柔软的黑发埋进Nero的颈窝，去舔吻Nero因为空调的冷气而冰凉的耳垂，可能是刚刚灌进胃袋的酒液太过苦涩，他居然感觉能尝出些许甜味，奶油一样柔软、易化，从舌尖短暂停留勾勒出柔软的泡沫就不见踪影的甜味，Nero看起来就像一个好奇而鲁莽并且不太小心的新手，他的手指在V的身体内不那么温柔的搅动，反而更能激起他的情欲，他得承认细致的扩张有点缺乏情调，尤其是在这种情况下。温暖的内壁分泌出越来越多的肠液，在淫靡的水声中，他甚至能清楚的感受到Nero到底把第几个指节伸了进去，他的中指的第二指节的茧刮蹭到了穴口的软肉，他瑟缩了一下，紧接着是第二根，第三根，他放弃了压抑呻吟，因为在他体内挤弄的手指按到了某个点，却又不肯继续在那逗留，异物感的不适渐渐消除了，分身慢慢摩擦着穴口的皱褶，紧接着他扶着Nero的分身缓缓坐了下去，柔软的肠壁被缓慢的分开，又立刻急切的簇拥回去，胀痛感和酥麻感一下子包围了他，他小口的慢慢吸气，随着重量下沉缓缓适应。感觉很不妙，V想，上面的凸起筋络贴合他肉壁的每一处，他从未感到又这么契合过，被贯穿的感觉让他有点发抖，他不确认自己的腿还能不能让他完成剩下的部分，但是很快他就不用担心这个了，还没等到他完全适应，Nero的胳膊揽住了他，把他箍在胸口，然后像是煎饼在锅里翻了个面，他被Nero压在了下面，突如其来的深入把他的眼角逼出了泪水，V小小的惊呼了一下，随即被抽插的粘稠水声所掩盖了，他插入的那么彻底，耻毛磨蹭着V的大腿内侧，囊袋也随着他的动作打在臀肉上，渴望着的肠道一下子因为快感而绞紧了，他能感受到那滚烫的部分在他甬道的每一处肆无忌惮的碾压着敏感点，肉体相撞的声音黏腻而又沉闷，他们贴的太近了，以至于他能听到Nero的心脏也在他的胸口跳动，他足背弓紧，蜷起脚趾抵御快要麻痹心脏的快感，却只能无力的在里面晕头转向，他目光涣散，在一片分辨不出面孔的朦胧中抽离了意识，只能听见自己的呻吟。

Nero像一只真正的狼一样舔过一切他能够到的地方，包括乳尖和顺着胸骨向下的嶙峋曲线，他在V已经硬起来的乳首上勾起舌尖，像是小心翼翼的吮吸一颗棒棒糖，他的眼前出现了一些微乎其微的重影，他几乎以为那是托盘里的醋渍樱桃，于是用牙齿含着它轻轻撕咬，犬齿磨蹭着敏感的顶端，带着薄茧的手心揉搓着另外一颗，V像是一块醇厚滑腻的巧克力，正顺着他的喉咙缓缓的滑进胃里。狭窄灼热的甬道裹住了他，这种绝妙的体验快让他呻吟出声，V的手臂撑住墙壁承受着他的每一次撞击，他吻过他后背的每一处纹身，那些纤长的弯曲线条仿佛某些妖艳的图腾，在血液皮肉里扎根开出荼蘼的花朵来，他用叼起一小块皮肉来又放下，V发出吃痛的吸气声，肉穴明显的收紧了，声音仿佛被浸在水里一般模糊而慵懒，Nero俯的更低了一些，强迫V扭过头来吻他，唇舌之间拉扯出黏腻的水声。这个角度抽插的频率远没有之前快，但是更为深入了，也更难承受，V感觉倘若Nero没有托住他就要滑到地上似得，汗水和腺液还有些许的精液混杂在一起顺着他的大腿滑落在地毯上，他的小腿不住的颤抖，Nero舔着他的耳廓，慢慢的朝耳孔中吹气，他加快速度抽插的时候V因为突如其来的剧烈快感而失神，他的眉拧在了一起，那双没有焦距的眼睛被纤长的睫毛掩上了所有感情，Nero恶趣味的停了下来，他把分身缓缓抽出直到穴口，手指顺着V瘦削的能清晰的摸出肋骨的胸膛一路向下，先是用那冰凉的机械手掐了一下乳首，V几乎是被那种冰凉烫伤了，他瑟缩了一下，发出了小声的呜咽，Nero蹂躏够了已经微微发肿的乳首后握住了他的分身轻轻揉捏，他扶住V的瘦削的过分的胯骨，缓缓往下压，分身顺利的长驱直入，刮过脆弱的内壁，再顶到更深的地方。粗鲁的动作压的他透不过气来，只能紧闭着双眼承受着入侵，V几乎要被这种快感逼疯了，他的双手被制住，视线完全被汗湿的黑发所遮挡，无法逃避的巨大快感灌顶而下，他不太能想象自己到底是什么表情，大概是像个婊子一样被肏的汗水和眼泪一团糟，事实上他比这些还要更过分，他的原来苍白的皮肤已经彻底被情欲的潮红所笼罩了，眼睛因为剧烈的快感而失神，唾液顺着合不拢的唇角滴到地面上，房间里只有他的喘息和臀肉的撞击声，每当Nero撤出去他几乎感觉自己的肠肉都被带出去了一点，穴肉亲吻着龟头挽留，留下一圈星星点点的白沫，尾椎窜起阵阵酥麻，Nero射的时候他也一起到了高潮，快感把神智全部带走，昏暗的灯光在他眼中彻底变成了模糊的色块，精液顺着红肿的后穴流出，他的嗓子哑的说不出话来，最后的记忆是Nero用指尖描摹着他从胸口延伸到锁骨的纹身，嘴唇贴上了他都是汗的额头，然后就是彻底的黑暗。


End file.
